White Skies and Snowstorms
by FallAway
Summary: AU. So she’ll settle for sighing contentedly and snuggling further into the uncomfortable hotel mattress. Baley oneshot.


Summary: AU. So she'll settle for sighing contentedly and snuggling further into the uncomfortable hotel mattress. Baley one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, Bryan Greenberg would be a regular and Sophia Bush would have twice as many scenes as she does currently. I also don't have any association with Tori Amos. Bummer.

A/N: Sandy wanted Baley smut. I felt like randomly writing Baley smut. So I wrote random Baley smut! It's dumping snow and the song "A Sorta Fairytale" is blasting through my speakers and I miss writing for this ship. So, here it is. Remember: reviews are love.

--

_But I didn't know that we could break a silver lining_

The sky is white. Piercing, blinding, clean cut white. Five o'clock in the afternoon and the sky is the color of a piece of printer paper. It's almost eerie; or, at least, it would be if she had the mindset to analyze it. But Tori Amos is filtering through the speakers and the kisses being placed against her inner thigh are more than a little distracting.

She's not complaining.

And when she feels more than hears her girlfriend's giggle against her thigh her eyes flutter shut and she forgets about the New York City snow storm outside and the fact that they're stuck in a hotel room for the night because their flight was cancelled. If she were with anyone else, she might be subject to a long, drawn-out rant and insisting that they rent a car to drive back home.

But she's alone in a hotel room with her girlfriend.

So she'll settle for sighing contentedly and snuggling further into the uncomfortable hotel mattress. Her eyelids flutter absently and she arches her back a little when the cool air hits the skin of her hip.

"Thank _god_ for snowstorms."

She lets out a giggle and opens her eyes fully to glance down at the figure kneeling before her. Brooke smiles adorably and crawls up her body, trailing kisses along her jaw line before taking her earlobe between her teeth.

"A whole night," she whispers against the skin of her neck, "Alone in a hotel room," she nips at her collarbone and the girl beneath her arches her back, "With no one to interrupt," she finishes against the skin of her stomach. Brooke glances up at her girlfriend when she finishes speaking to find hazel eyes glazed and unfocused. She smiles. Haley grins a little and tangles her fingers in Brooke's hair, tugging her up for a kiss.

She presses a tentative tongue against the seam of Brooke's lips and her mouth opens automatically, granting access and their tongues tangle furiously while a hand slips between them and a moan is caught in the back of a throat.

Lips burn a pattern across her neck and she shivers, tangling her fingers with Brooke's and gasping when she feels a tongue lap against the soft skin of her collarbone. Her back arches when Brooke presses her fingers just _there _– ohmyfuckinggod_there_ - and she tangles her other hand in the brunette locks that are spilling across her skin while Brooke disentangles their hands and starts working on the buttons of her blouse.

And then clothes are being shed and the comforter gets tangled in a mess of limbs and it's building and kissing and touching and gasping. Then the entire room is white and it's harsh moans and muffled screams and convulsing and panting and stopping as they both come down from the high and collapse against each other, the scratchy material of the sheets just another addition to the friction.

When she closes her eyes and cuddles into the familiar darkness of Brooke's arms, the hotel mattress is that much more comfortable and her muscles are sated and perfectly limp and Brooke is kissing her forehead before pulling the blankets tighter around the both of them. Thoughts of white skies and snowstorms are erased from her mind.

She thinks she prefers it that way.

--

The air feels thick when she wakes up and she feels the bed sheets shift against her skin. A warm, damp kiss is placed against the swell at the juncture of her thighs and she gasps audibly, drawing a dark, smoky gaze to her face and she blushes a little. Brooke grins and crawls up her body, placing a chaste kiss against her mouth.

"It's still snowing," Brooke whispers gently. Haley smiles a little and kisses her again, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"Think we're missed?"

Brooke hums a little and ducks her head to trace her tongue across the space between Haley's breasts. "Most definitely," she mumbles against a nipple before taking it between her teeth gently. Haley sighs contentedly and falls back on the pillow, stretching her arms languorously.

Her eyes fall shut with another sigh and she realizes her CD is playing again. She grins a little and trails a hand down Brooke's arm, grin widening at the visible shiver that goes down the brunette's spine.

Their lips meet again and Haley giggles, flipping them over until she's on top. Her legs fall to either side of Brooke's hips and they're both gasping for breath when they separate. Her breath catches when their eyes lock and she pauses to swallow back the lump in her throat.

Haley's finger trails a path down Brooke's stomach, brushing teasingly against her curls and pressing gently – fuck, so achingly gently - against her clit. Brooke inhales sharply and closes her eyes, arching against Haley's mouth when it follows the same path as her hand.

"Hmm," Haley hums against her thigh, smiling gently as she licks along Brooke's slit, dipping between her folds a few times before circling her clit roughly. Her hands come up to hold down her girlfriend's hips, keeping her from arching against her mouth given her precarious position.

When she comes Haley crawls back up her body and kisses her as she rides out her climax. Brooke buries her head in her neck after a moment and Haley's hands stroke her sides softly, waiting for her body to stop shaking.

A kiss is placed against the side of Haley's neck and she shrieks and then giggles brightly when Brooke flips them over and straddles her with a grin that can only be described as wicked.

The kiss she places on her mouth is decidedly contradicting in its sweetness.

--

Her back slams against the wall of the shower and she laughs silently against the tongue that's pushing and caressing her own. Her hands tangle in soaking wet hair and she opens her mouth further with a gasp when Brooke's hips press against hers.

_Yeah_, she thinks absently when a finger trails between her legs and a tongue starts lapping water off her neck, _thank god for snowstorms_.

--End--


End file.
